Resident Evil 35
by Jediferret
Summary: Story based on the scrapped version of Resident Evil 4. Leon Kennedy is sent on a search and destory mission of an Umbrella lab in France. Please read and review!
1. The Mission

**Resident Evil 3.5**

Disclaimer - Resident Evil belongs to Capcom, whom I thank for letting us use their games for our inspiration.

* * *

Chapter One 

The Mission

Friday January 10, 2003

Leon Scott Kennedy was waiting to be called in for his assignment. It had been four and a half years since his escape from Raccoon City. Afterward, Claire left to find her brother, Chris, while he took Sherry Birkin and went into hiding. For himself, he had chosen to help the remaining S.T.A.R.S. to bring down Umbrella. Sherry on the other hand, was taken into government hands shortly afterwards.

He was then approached about six months later by a government agent and offered a position in STRATCOM where he was trained as a Navy Seal. There he gained his ORE training and made a new friend, Jack Krauser. They were training buddies through the experience. His goal right now was to join the NSA, but he would have to be patient. He was assigned to work with the Anti-Umbrella section of STRATCOM with another team agent, Bruce MacGavin. Bruce was a good agent and they were hitting it off as friends, but Leon's training was top notch. He was top of his class, as usual.

Leon smiled at himself. He was always good in physical training. His father had made sure that Leon wasn't just in good physical condition, but taught him the value of book smarts too. Leon had been one of those weird bookworms that always did his homework in school. He was a straight A student, but was incredibly unpopular with the girls. He wondered what those girls would think of him now.

As of now, he sat in a small office in a plush chair idly playing with his knife, an odd habit he picked up from Jack. The knife was custom made. He and Jack went together and helped each other pick out the knives. Leon wasn't as obsessed with his knife as Krauser was. Leon was devastated to hear about Krauser's death last year. A helicopter crash had been his undoing. What had happened, Leon didn't know. But, Krauser was one of the best and the few that could best Leon in a fight.

Suddenly, the mousey voice of the secretary interrupted his musings.

"Bruce will see you now, Mr. Kennedy." She said.

Leon smiled his thanks at her and entered through the door to the left of her desk. Inside the office, at a small desk sat Bruce surrounded by a stack of papers.

"Hey Leon. How's it going?" Bruce asked as Leon took a seat.

"Pretty good so far, Bruce."

"I have an assignment just for you."

Leon smirked. "Just for me, huh? I was hoping this was just a social visit."

A very small, hint of a smile tugged at Bruce's lips. "Nice try, Leon. Getting me to crack won't work."

"Darn."

Bruce handed him a large envelope. "In here is all the information you need. It includes your passport, traveling papers and the location and combination to a locker for your supplies."

"So, what am I doing?" Leon asked, opening the envelope.

"You're going to Paris, France. There you will meet up with the local authorities, who will escort you to the main Umbrella lab in Paris."

"I thought Umbrella was gone for good?" Leon said with a tad of confusion.

"They are. But, something is going on. Umbrella has another lab somewhere near France. Going to the one in Paris is a good start."

"Then…"

"If you find this 'secret lab', we need you get what ever evidence of the work being done there and destroy the lab."

"Sounds like fun." Leon said, getting up from the chair. "Tell Fong Ling I said hello."

With that, Leon left. According to his papers, he had until Monday to prepare for his mission. He expected it to be fairly long. Having to search an old lab to find 'another' lab was no easy task. But, somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew it would easier then he would expect.

To be continued...


	2. The Shanghai

Chapter Two

The Shanghai

Monday January 13, 2003

Offutt Air Force Base, Nebraska

As Leon waited for the prep work to finish on his transport, he pulled out his passport and looked at his picture. His face was pale and sickly looking as if he were diseased. He was also trying to smile and ended looking as if he smelled something really bad.

"Why do these things always make you look like an idiot?" He muttered to himself. "Then again, my driver's license isn't any better."

He made a face and placed the items back in a small pack that he bought over the weekend. He went all out and bought everything he would need for the trip. His weapons were on board just in case, but he would have even better weapons once he arrived in France. He even bought a new book, just for this trip.

Once the prep work was finished, he climbed on board. It was just him, the pilot and at least a nine hour trip.

"Goody." He mumbled as he strapped himself in.

The plane was a rather small amphibious aircraft that could be used on land or water. He supposed that it was in case something would happen while in the air as they traveled over the ocean. He hoped that the gas tank was large enough to get them Paris. Charles de Gaulle International Airport was a long way away and he didn't want the plane to drop in the middle of his trip. It was good thing he brushed up on his French before leaving.

Within moments, his pilot, Dave, arrived and started the pre-flight check. Leon yawned and stretched in his seat.

"Would you like me to demonstrate the floating device and mask before we take off?" Dave said with a smirk.

"That's okay. I think I know how to swim. It's the sharks that would worry me."

"Don't forget the cold water."

"Hypothermia is fine, just no sharks."

The pilot grinned. Leon was glad to have a pilot that had a sense of humor. Shortly afterwards, the plane jerked and started to slowly move for the runway. Leon settled in as the plane stopped and the engines kicked in for take off. They rocketed down the runway and Leon felt weightless as the plane lifted into the air. He always hated that lightness feeling in his head.

Leon took out his book and started to read once the plane had leveled out. It was very quiet in the cabin. He heard a faint hissing noise, but he just assumed it was internal pressure system. He got about halfway into the fourth chapter of the book and found it very boring. He tossed the book into the seat next to him. He felt pretty tired, so he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Seven hours later…

Leon woke to the sound of water lapping against the side of the plane. They were no longer in the air and it didn't seem they were anywhere near land. He looked outside the small window and saw something large. Very large. At first, he couldn't believe his eyes. Once his brain had accepted the fact that he was looking at a large dirigible, he unbuckled his safety belt.

"Dave?" He called out. He walked to the cockpit. "Dave?" He called again and was met with silence. Once in the cockpit, he realized why. Dave wasn't there. All that was left was the smashed control panels and blood. There was blood everywhere. It was all over the seat, the floor and the control panel.

He quickly checked the panels to see if he could take off, but it was no use. The readouts were so badly damaged that there was no way he could get it into the air. In the co-pilot's seat was a backpack with his name written on it. Curious, he opened the pack. Inside were some bandages, a radio, handgun bullets, a bottle of water and a note. Pulling out the note, he quickly read it.

_Mr. Kennedy,_

_My name is Jules Hurst. I am an assistant of Dr. Amelie Byron, who is the head researcher for the main Umbrella lab in Paris, France. I purpose a truce on your part. I will help you if you help me. I will supply more information when you need it. I have supplied you with items that will help you until you arrive on our island. Just to let you know, it is too late for the pilot. He should be dead by this point. Take care, Mr. Kennedy. My life is now in your hands._

_Sincerely,_

_Jules_

Leon sighs. He really didn't have much choice in this matter. He shouldered the backpack and collected the rest of his items from the storage compartment. Also inside was a basic handgun that he made sure was left on board, just in case. He was glad he was prepared. Though, he didn't believe that the pilot needed to be killed, but this was Umbrella he was dealing with. He exited the small plane onto a floating platform in the middle of nowhere. There was no sight of land anywhere. On the other side of the platform was a walkway that led to the oversized blimp. The first thought that went through his mind was the Hindenburg. It was certainly as big as the Hindenburg. The sheer size of it made his stomach flip-flop. If he remembered his history correctly, the Hindenburg was at least 800 feet in length and 135 feet in diameter.

"Why in the heck would they send me a transport this big?" Then he really thought about it. Apparently these people didn't want to be found, so using a dirigible would be the last thing that people would expect Umbrella to use. Then why does this person need his help? How did he know that he was coming? There must have been some sort of leak at STRATCOM. But who was the leak?

Leon knew he would just have to be patient if he wanted answers. He took in a deep breath hoping it wasn't all a big trap. Letting out the breath, he climbed the walkway into the dirigible hoping that thing wouldn't blow up and crash like the Hindenburg. That would be a poor ending to his young life; to fall for an Umbrella trick and get burnt to a crisp. His parents would kill him.

To be continued...


	3. The Dirigible Part One

Chapter Three

The Dirigible

Dr. Amelie Byron watched the screen from a camera placed at the entrance of the dirigible. She hated the fact that they had to use this huge structure, but they really didn't have much of a choice. Since the French government struck a deal with the United States, they had confiscated all but one of their planes. This left them one Harrier jet and the dirigible. The dirigible was so huge that the French government didn't believe they would use it. The plane was for herself and Jules if they decided to leave.

She continued to watch the young agent gingerly step into the entrance and look around. She smiled. She wanted him alive for now. The Progenitor virus has been successfully distributed into the cabin of his plane and she wanted see how he would react to her traps now that he was infected with the virus. She highly doubted that he would last long enough to get to the island. Then again, this one seemed to have a strong will. It may take a little longer for the virus to take hold.

"Preparations for the deprivation tank have been completed, Dr. Bryon."

"Excellent, Jules." She took her eyes off the screen and looked at her youthful assistant. He was in his mid-twenties, with a smooth, boyish face, dark hair and striking blue eyes. Jules would have been an excellent subject for her experiments, but his problem was that he lacked confidence and followed her commands to the letter. He was an excellent puppet in her little game. Smiling again, she looked back at the screen and noticed that the agent was now fully inside the dirigible. She hit a small button that would now lock him inside.

"Make sure you make him feel at home, Jules. I am going to prepare for our guest."

"But, wouldn't that be unnecessary?"

"Jules, honey. There is a ninety-five percent chance the agent won't make it this far. But, I'm preparing for that five percent chance that he might. Make sure you prepare the traps."

"Yes, Doctor."

She left him in the control room and headed to the sensory deprivation room. Once inside, she approaches one of several large tanks. An unconscious young girl about the age of 17 floated inside.

"Your father would have been proud of the way the G-Virus bonded with you. Thanks to the Nemesis parasite, you will soon be under my control and I will take care of your knight in shining armor."

* * *

Leon stepped inside the large structure. Once inside, he noticed a door to the right that led to the cockpit. He quickly checked the door and noticed the card reader next to it with a small red light.

"I know what the red light means." He grumbled to himself.

To his left were two sets of stairs that lined the walls and led to the next deck. Between the stairs was a set of double doors. He was halfway into the small cabin when he heard the door behind him latch and lock. The large dirigible jerked slightly and very slowly started to move forward.

As the craft rose he examined the lock and wondered if he could shot it open. With a closer look at the lock, he realized he would just waste bullets that he just might need a little later. He pulled out his knife and jabbed it into the card reader in the hopes of shorting it out. It didn't work and earned him an electric shock instead. After recovering from mild shock, he figured his best move was to have a look around.

"Maybe they have food on here somewhere. I could use a sandwich."

He figured perhaps he should just start at the bottom and work his way up. So, he turned his back on the unforgiving lock and headed into through the double doors to the lounge. The room was lined with small sitting areas that allowed passengers to look outside through large panoramic windows. On a nearby chair was a balled up piece of paper. Seeing that there was no other litter in the rest of the room, he picked it up. To his surprise and slight relief, it was map of the dirigible. The name of dirigible was plainly written on top right hand corner: _Faucon de la Mer_.

"Falcon of the Sea? More like La Turquie de la Mer, if you ask me." He said aloud.

By the map, it didn't seem so bad. Just behind the lounge were the dining room, a bar, a reading room and access to the engine rooms. The dining room had a small set of stairs that led to the kitchen on the next deck. That deck contained ten crew quarters and twenty passenger quarters.

Leon sighed and started for the dining room. It was slightly bigger then the lounge, but with several tables and booths. The room was also lined with panoramic windows. The room was definitely designed by Umbrella. Rich mahogany trimmed the permanently bolted tables and booths.

In a corner of the room, next to a metal spiral staircase sat a black Bosendorfer grand piano. Leon never took piano lessons in his life, but he couldn't help going over to it and trying to play Chop Sticks. He remembered playing it over and over again at his Aunt's house. It drove everyone nuts. He got a kick out of hearing the collective groan coming from family members when he would finish playing it and start all over again. After a frustrating attempt at playing a song he hadn't played in about ten years, he decided he better continue on.

Going through another set of double doors, he entered the bar. The bar was a total mess, unlike the lounge and dining room. Chairs were turned over, papers littered the floor and blood stained the cream colored carpet. Taking out his handgun, he swept the room quickly to make sure nothing would come out and attack him. Nothing moved or made a sound. Keeping his gun out, he entered the reading room. The room was dark with several cozy reading areas with bookcases filled with books.

Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he headed for the maintenance bay that led to the engine rooms. There was one on either side of the dirigible. He really didn't think there would be anything there, but it wouldn't hurt to check. He left the bar through a single door in the back. The pure white hallway continued on to a T-junction. He took the hallway to his right first. Opening the door at the end led him through a thick glass corridor. Since a small section of the glass corridor had to go through the actual sack, Leon got a rather good view of the interior of the sack. He couldn't see much, but he could see the metal grid work of the sack's structure and nothing else but pitch blackness. It was like an empty void.

Leon wasn't a man with many phobias, but this caused butterflies in the pit of his stomach. He really didn't like the thought of unnatural, man-made emptiness, such as empty swimming pools. It didn't really scare him, but it was just eerie to him. As he continued to stare into the pitch black void in awe something about the size of a dinner plate hit the glass right in front of his face. Nearly scared to death, Leon slammed his body against the other side of the corridor with his gun pointed at the glass.

"Don't shoot the glass, Kennedy. Don't shoot the glass. Gun down." He sternly told himself. He slowly lowered the gun and allowed a moment to pass as his heart stopped pounding. He took a good look into the sack but saw nothing. But, he could hear something, like the skittering of little claws on metal. Something was living in the sack. But, it would have to be able to live in a helium based atmosphere. What sort of creature was it? If it was an Umbrella creation, he didn't want to meet up with it.

He continued down the corridor with the suspicion that he was being watched. The creature perhaps? He shook his head. The corridor led outside the dirigible to one of the engine compartments. He got a good view of the ocean below that meant the dirigible was flying quite low. But even if it crashed, he wouldn't make it. Even if he wasn't on it, the size of the dirigible would sink and suck him down with it. The thought of drowning wasn't a pleasant idea.

"Then you're just going to have to survive, Kennedy." He told himself.

He always had the habit of coming up with the worst case scenario to situations like this and that's what kept him sane. If he could come up with the worst and figured a way around it, he felt better.

In Raccoon, he was a little worried about being infected with the T-Virus. He told himself that if it came to that he would just eat a bullet before it got too bad. He didn't like the thought of pain or death. He parents taught him the value of life. Everyone deserved a second chance and the benefit of a doubt. He wanted to think that there was good in everyone, but he knew it wasn't true. During his short career as a cop, he quickly learned that there were people who were just plain evil. It didn't matter what you did, how kind you were or how much you cared, they would never change.

He sighed. He hadn't seen his parents since the day he left New York for Raccoon City. He did call his Mom soon after the incident to let her know he was okay. He could hear the worry in her voice when she told him to be careful and that she loved him. Hearing her voice had brought him back into reality and helped him not just to recover from the situation, but also to get over the one person who's death had haunted him for so long. No one in the world could do that except his Mom.

His Dad and Uncle had also played a huge role in his life. They were both cops and he remembered playing cops and robbers with them. Since then, he wanted to be a cop. His Mom was worried that he would get hurt or worse, killed. He vowed to her that it would never happen. He would survive no matter what.

Thinking about that just strengthened his resolve. He didn't know how, but he would survive for those who cared and loved him. To let himself give up would be a selfish act indeed.

"Be positive, Kennedy. You're alive now, so don't blow it." He told himself. He forced himself to break out into a grin and started singing to himself…off key.

To be continued…


	4. The Dirigible Part Two

**_AN_** – This is it folks. My last finished chapter. I've had really bad writer's block the past month and I hope that I've past it. Please, I ask that you leave a review if you can. I really want to know what you all think of it. This is a really hard story for me to write and I do want to finish it! Thanks for taking the time to read my story!

Also, thank you **RedskinLover** for the reviews. Your input is appreciated and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 3

The Dirigible

Part 2

Now inside the engine room, he could see the one of the four 16 cylinder diesel engines that propelled the craft forward. In the back of the room, he could see one of the other engine rooms and the large propellers. Making a quick search of the room, he found nothing of interest except for some blood on the floor near the rear. At first he thought it was oil, but with a closer look, he could tell the difference. He was now starting to wonder if there was something on the dirigible he should be worried about.

"For starters, those creatures from the sack."

He left the room and started for the next engine room. He crossed the T-section and tried to open the door. But, as usual, it was locked. He looked through a small window in the door and looked down into the engine room. He could see something there that glistened in the light. He couldn't tell what it was and he knew he would need a key or something to get inside. He looked at the lock. It was a card reader lined in blue with a red light.

Knowing he would need a card key to get inside, he headed back to the dining room and decided to check out the guest and crew quarters quickly. He wasn't quite sure if he'd find anything useful there, but it was worth a look.

As he passed the piano and stairs, he heard something. The same sound he heard coming from inside the sack. It was coming from upstairs. Leon slowly climbed the spiral staircase, keeping his gun pointed near the top of the stairs. Once at the top, he realized he was in the kitchen. As usual, the kitchen was spotless. Not even a spec of dust. All the pots and pans were clean and were hanging over a large stove. The whole room was covered in stainless steel, including the walls. The floor was tiled in black and white.

Then he heard the scratching again coming from one of two door to his right. One was a freezer and the other was locked with a card reader lined in red with a red light.

"Man, they lock everything around here."

The scratching came again and it was coming from the freezer. After a very quick search, he found a green lined keycard. He pocketed it and entered the freezer. The freezer was dimly lit with one working light and a flickering light in the back. As he continued forward, the door slammed behind him and locked.

"Crap! It's a trap!" He yelled at himself as he tried to open the door. It was no use, the door wouldn't budge. He turned around and saw in the back small, red, beady eyes staring at him then disappearing in the darkness. Holding his gun out, he continued forward, passing the large sides of freezer burned beef. He heard a slight popping sound and a screech.

Something jumped onto his back and wrapped something wet around his neck. With a grunt, Leon reached back and pulled the thing off him. After tossing it to the ground, he shot it twice before it screeched again and went still. He got a really good look at it. It was the same size as the thing from the sack.

"It can't be!" He exclaimed.

It was a Licker. The last time he saw one of these was back in Raccoon City. But, this one was different. It's brain wasn't exposed, it had eyes and it was much smaller. He was going to examine it closer, but he was having trouble breathing. Then he remembered the popping sound and now he could hear a faint hissing, then he could smell it.

"Gas!"

Then something else caught his eye. All the way in the back was a card reader lined in green. Pulling out the keycard, he realized that this was his means of escape. He ran to the back and stopped short of the card reader as he saw several more mini-Lickers standing right in front of the reader. They all hissed at him and jumped at him.

By now, he was having even more trouble breathing. He was starting to lose his focus. It seemed like an eternity as he kept shooting to take out the Lickers. If he didn't get to that card reader, he was going to be Licker food.

He stopped shooting and made a bolt for the reader and quickly swiped the card. He then heard the door in the front unlock. Another creature jumped onto his back and dug it's claws into his shoulder. He could feel it's warm breath on the back of his neck as he grabbed it and threw it to the floor. Shooting off another couple of rounds, Leon ran for the exit. Once there, he pushed open the door and slammed it shut as several tiny claws started clawing up the door on the other side. He latched the door with a chain lock and leaned against the door to take a breather.

Happy to be able to breathe freely again, Leon pushed himself upright and looked at the keycard. It was no longer lined in green, but was now lined in red. Smiling, he swiped the reader that led to the crew and guest quarters. There were thirty rooms all together, fifteen lined each wall. Leon checked out the crew quarters first. He found some extra bullets for his gun and a bottle of ointment for cuts and scrapes. He figured he was going to get at least a few cuts during this fiasco, so he pocketed it and headed for the guest quarters.

Most of them were locked and he didn't think there was anything useful in them in anyway. He quickly searched the unlocked rooms and found a memo from Dr. Bryon.

_July 8, 2002_

_The creatures are incredible. I have found the weakness of the Lickers that Dr. Birkin was working on. Since the brain is exposed, it is quite vulnerable to gun shots. Splicing the T-Virus with the genes of a monkey, we've come up with a solution to that problem. But, the results are still not as good as I had expected them to be. _

_These Lickers are not only much smaller, but their attacks cause little damage. Only in ganging up on a victim in numbers will they be effective. Another problem is that they hate light. In fact, direct sunlight will kill them. Also, they have adapted easily to living in a helium environment. _

_Since they have such little value alone, I have decided to keep them in the sack of the Faucon de la Mer to keep out intruders. I call them Chien de garde._

"Watchdogs?"

With a shake of his head, he walked to the end of the hallway to another card reader. Upon swiping it, the door in front of him unlocked and the card's strip turned blue. Now he had access to the other engine room. Opening the door, he was now in main entrance of the dirigible. He jogged to the other end of the dirigible and swiped the card. The door unlocked and he opened the door. It was just like the other engine room except there were several of Dr. Byron's watchdogs sleeping on the glass on the outside of the corridor. He silently walked through the corridor into the engine room.

Upon entering, he found blood smeared on the floor. It looked as if someone had been killed and dragged off. He found the object that he saw before. Picking it up, he realized it was another keycard with a silver strip on it. He was curious about the blood trail, so he followed it. The trail stopped at the end of the room with the body of a young woman. She was clawed from head to toe.

Leon knelt near the woman to see if she had any sort of ID. He found her passport. Her name was Kathleen Morris from Richmond, VA. She was an FBI agent. She was young. According to her passport, she was about 26 years old and she had a wedding ring on her left hand.

"Probably knew too much…like me."

Would this be his fate too? No. He refused to die this way. As he was about to stand, the woman moaned. His first thought was that she was still alive and he could help her. But, he recognized that moan. It was a hungry moan. The woman pushed herself upright and extended her arms to grab him. Leon knew what he had to do.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he took aim and shot her point blank before she got too close. She slumped against the wall behind her and slid back down to the floor. He made a quick search of her pockets and found extra ammo, her badge and her gun. Taking it all, he took one last look at the woman before he left.

He quickly made it was back to the cockpit and swiped the card. Once inside the cockpit, Leon quickly looked over the controls. He started fiddling with the controls, but there was no response. He slammed his hands onto the control panel in frustration.

"Damn!"

By now, he was far beyond frustrated. Leaning against the control panel, he bowed his head low as all the anger, frustration and hopelessness boiled to the surface. He straightened and threw his fist into the control panel in a blind rage.

He stood there for a second panting. He held up his hand and watched the blood run down his cut knuckles. The pain hadn't registered yet, but he instantly knew something was wrong with him. He knew himself too well. He had never lost his temper. He was too much of an optimist to feel so helpless. This wasn't him. Then his hand started to throb once the shock wore off.

Was he infected with the T-Virus? No. He would be dead by now. Then what? What was wrong with him?

"Got to keep it together, Kennedy. You have to keep it together." He told himself.

Then he saw it. In the distance, he saw an island. It wasn't too big. From his viewpoint, there was a dock, a small village and a small castle. Then he knew it. He knew it was Umbrella's hidden base. He had found it. With a sigh, Leon sat in the Captain's chair to await his arrival.

To be continued…


	5. The Island Part One

Chapter Four

The Island

Part 1

Dock

Jules didn't know the girl's name, so he called her Liz. According to the report given by Umbrella, Liz was infected with the G-Virus at a young age. The virus was cured, but not neutralized. She was taken into government custody from her guardian and disappeared. Sometime later, a blond haired man in sunglasses brought her to this lab for safe keeping.

He watched the readouts of the girl's life signs as the good doctor was attempting to program the girl's mind. The G-Virus had an intriguing effect on her that had captured the attention of Dr. Byron. The virus wouldn't kill Liz, but it had given the girl incredible telepathic abilities. She was mentally weak now, but as she grows stronger, Dr. Byron would use the girl's powers to her advantage.

_Poor kid._ He thought. _This isn't the way a young girl should have to live her life. No prom, no parties, no friends and no family._

He knew her parents were dead, either by Umbrella's doing or an accident. He knew that Umbrella was somehow involved in the girl being the way she was.

Dr. Byron was still keeping an eye on the American as he went through various obstacles.

"Very interesting." She muttered, spying him on the monitor. "It seems our young friend has some skill as well. He might make it to the island after all."

"Huh?"

"Silly Jules. He's resisting the effects of the virus. Too much of that and he'll go into overload." She said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?"

"Every time he fights, the virus grows stronger inside his blood. The more he fights, the weaker his resistance becomes."

Jules remains silent as the doctor smiles and laughs.

"I think it is time to contact our guinea pig, Jules."

* * *

Leon was patient as he waited for the dirigible to slowly descend to the dock. The dock in itself wasn't very big, but he already running low on ammo and he believed he would need it. All of it. 

It had gotten very dark outside and he could see dark clouds starting to gather around the island. A streak of lightening lit up the dark sky as a few stray drops of rains hit the window.

"And me without my umbrella." He grumbled.

With a sigh, Leon rooted around his backpack and started to patch up some minor cuts that he had received. Nothing life threatening, but still he wanted to be in perfect health so he could kick some major Umbrella butt.

He pulled out the bottle of water and downed at least a quarter of it before throwing it back inside the bag. If it were poisoned, he really didn't care. He just wanted off this glorified hot-air balloon. He felt fine for now, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong with him.

Forcing himself not to worry about it, he snacked on a protein bar. He made a face as he took another bite.

"Could they make these things a little tastier? It sure doesn't taste like chocolate."

It felt like he was chewing cardboard. He ate half and decided he had enough of it. By this time, the dirigible had docked and he heard main door unlock. Getting up from his seat, he grabbed his supplies and headed for the exit.

After opening the door, thunder boomed in the distance as the rain started pour. The wind picked up, causing the water to wash up onto the dock. Leon was then very glad he brought his heavy bomber jacket.

He exited the dirigible and walked down the ladder to the dock. At that moment, something inside his backpack started to vibrate.

"What the…?" He pulled out the radio to see it flashing. Someone wanted to talk to him. "Wonderful." He muttered.

"_I'm impressed that you've survived this far, Mr. Kennedy."_ Came a smooth, female voice.

"_Ms. Byron, I presume?"_

"_Aren't we observant."_ She stated. _"I'm sure that you're wondering why we brought you here."_

"_The thought did cross my mind."_

She laughed. _"It's simple really. I needed data from a human subject and since I knew you were coming, I rigged your plane."_

"_Rigged the plane?"_

"_Don't worry, Mr. Kennedy. Once you realize what is happening, you'll be dead."_

"_Sorry, I don't plan on dying just because you say so. I don't take orders from a lady and certainly not a lady who works for Umbrella."_

"_My, what a stubborn agent we have here. I do hope you live long enough for me shove those words down your throat. Till then, enjoy your visit."_

The transmission ended leaving Leon feeling as if he was a mouse in a maze. He smirked knowing that this chick knew very little about him.

Leon continued his way down the dock. The dock was about half the length of the dirigible, then cut to the right past a large stone wall with scaffolding. A wood-plank walkway went under the nose of the dirigible to the other side of the dock. On the other side was a small shed.

Leon took the opportunity to search the shed quickly. Once inside, he felt a sense of security wash over him. A table with a small lamp lit the tiny space in a warm glow. An old typewriter sat near the edge near a rather large chest. He couldn't resist the urge to type _Leon was here_ on the typewriter with his index fingers.

Leon smirked to himself as he pulled up the lid and hit the mother load. The chest was filled with medical items and ammo. Also inside was a .45 caliber Colt M1911A1 semi-automatic pistol. Grinning like a kid, he looked it over. His grin faded when he noticed someone had cut a groove in the handle. "What idiot would do something like this?" He muttered.

It wasn't his Desert Eagle, but it was better then nothing at all. He checked the clip and noticed there were only three bullets left. He figured that there was probably extra ammo somewhere for it, so it was a definite keeper.

So, Leon started stuffing his pockets and backpack with as much ammo and medical supplies as he could carry. As he was about to leave, he heard a crack coming from above him followed by a terrible screeching sound. Then he heard that inhuman shriek of the Watchdogs.

"Oh, no." He muttered.

He pushed his way out of the shack to see that the dirigible was starting to slowly sink into the water. Several holes were cut in the sack's material. Somehow, the creatures started to chew away at the material and were escaping through the holes of the sack. This in turn was causing the helium to leak out and the dirigible couldn't stay aloft.

"Not good, not good at all." He yelled out as he broke out into a dead run. Running up the dock to the stone wall, he sprinted up the stone stairs that lead to a bridge. Another large screech of twisting metal turned his attention to the dirigible. To his horror, he saw dozens of the watchdogs scrabbling from the sack as flames started to erupt from the interior.

Suddenly, something large knocked him to the ground. He felt sharp claws starting to dig into his shoulders as he lifted his gun and shot the watchdog in the face. As he got to his feet he heard an explosion. Not even bothering to look behind him, he dashed over the bridge and threw himself through a metal door. He closed it just as he felt a wave of heat hit the back of his neck. The whole area shook with the vibration of the explosion.

Once it was over, Leon felt the radio vibrate.

"_Leon, are you there? It's Jules. Are you there?"_

"_Yeah, just barely. What just happened?"_

"_Dr. Byron…" _The man gasped._ "She must have triggered the explosion."_

"_What about those things in the sack? I thought they set it off."_

"_No way. They must of sensed that there was danger and were trying to escape."_

Leon frowned. He wanted to go home now.

"_Listen Leon, there's a village up ahead. Once there, you'll find three paths. Take the East path and that will bring you to the Castle gate. But, you'll have to search the village first for the key. Good luck."_

"_Sorry, Jules, but I'm starting to believe there's no such thing as luck."_

"_Then take care."_

Leon sighed a little before walking further. _This isn't going to be easy after all._

To be continued…

Author's Note: Here is the first half of Chapter 4. The second half is now finished. I should specify that constructive criticism is needed. I know the story needs work, so if there's something that needs worked on, please tell me either in a review or e-mail. Thanks for reading! Jediferret


	6. The Island Part Two

Part 2

House

Leon lifted his face to the sky, letting the cool rain fall onto his face. It felt refreshing as the drops fell onto his forehead and down his cheeks. It was as if the rain washed away all his fear, doubt and worries and replaced them with a calm, rejuvenated feeling. He felt like he could take on the world now.

But, as Leon started toward the village map, a sinister, cold feeling of foreboding grew within him. Something was terribly wrong and he knew it. No matter how he tried to keep himself positive, dark thoughts crept into his mind.

Wiping away the rain from his face, he walked to the village map just below a welcome sign. Indeed the path he was on split into three separate paths. The West path seemed to be the business area, the North path took him to an old house and the East path took him around to the castle entrance.

He decided to check the businesses first, since there were so few shops. The path was covered with huge, bare maple trees enhancing the fact that the village was deserted. The only bright spot was a small garden in the middle of the village. There were several sitting areas with a large fountain in the middle. Dead bushes and flowers lined the once glorious space.

Thunder rumbled in the distance as Leon headed for the first shop. There weren't many and most of the shops were locked minus the bar at the end. Leon entered finding the large room is disarray. Most of the shops were empty and dusty, but the bar looked as if there had been a struggle. Blood covered the walls and floor. Tables and chairs were knocked over. A bloody handprint was smeared on the wall near the office. Leon dared himself to look. When he stepped into the room, he wasn't shocked to see a pool of blood surrounded by shell casings in the middle of the room. He saw something on the floor and realized it was an FBI badge.

Leon frowned and looked at the ID. It was 32 year old male named Steven Hawkins. _Probably that other agent's partner._ He thought to himself. _But, where is the body?_ He wondered.

As Leon left the room, he heard something shuffling near the entrance. Holding up his gun, he moved forward slowly. He saw a shadow move quickly past the front door followed by a slithering sound. _What the hell…?_

Startled, Leon faced the direction where he thought the shadow had disappeared. Seeing nothing, he opened the front door and left. He hadn't realized that his heart was pounding.

"What was that thing?" He said out loud in confusion.

He suddenly felt ill, feeling a wave of nausea come on as his head started to pound. He waited a few seconds and the feelings past. Shaking his head, Leon continued to the house. He backtracked towards the village entrance and took the North path.

The rain had stopped by now. Leon could hear the wind blowing through the trees as he reached an old house. The gloomy building was two stories high and with the way the front door and windows were situated, it seemed to have a wicked grin. The bare oak trees that surrounded the building gave it an ominous appearance. Leon wasn't about to lose his nerve now. He had a job to do.

Stepping inside the front door, he checked the light switch. When the lights didn't come on, Leon pulled out his flashlight. Though old, the building was nicely furnished, with black and while marble floors covered with a light red carpet. The room had a green hue as he walked down the narrow hallway from his flashlight. Quickly sweeping the end of the hallway with his flashlight, he went through the door at the end.

Now he was in another hallway. To his immediate left was a door and to his right the hallway continued. Leon decided to check the room to his left first. But, the moment he stepped into, the door closed and locked behind him. Leon felt his mouth twitch.

The room had four suits of armor, two on each side of the room. As he continued forward, he eyed the armors suspiciously. At the end of the room was a painting of a man with something glittering in the light next to it. As Leon went to pick it up, a deer head that was mounted on the wall made Leon step back. With a squirt of blood, the head fell from its mounting and grunted as if its head was just chopped off. With a spasm the head disintegrated in a pool of blood.

The room suddenly felt cold to Leon and the room took on a blue hue as if something had just entered the room with him. Feeling the mild wave of nausea again, he picked up the glittering object, finding it to be a key. Happy to be able to get out this room, Leon quickly turned. He froze at the sight before him. One of the armors was poised with its weapon high in the air.

Leon walked forward gingerly, his footsteps sounding loud to his ears. Eyeing the armor as he walked by, the armor swung its axe at him. Leon caught this just in time and stepped back as the axe hit the floor were he was standing. The armor disintegrated at the impact. Walking forward a little further, he noticed another suit of armor poised near the door. He could see it twitching. Using the same tactic, the armor also disintegrated upon hitting the floor instead of Leon. Unlocking the door, he breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped into the warmth of the hallway and the nausea past.

_Now I have a key to get around this place._ Leon thought to himself. _But, what did that? That was no virus. _Suppressing a shudder, he continued down the hallway.

The hallway cut to his left, so he followed it till he reached a door at the end. As he came near, the wind from the next room blew the door open followed by the rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning. Startled, Leon shined his light and aimed his gun at the door in case something decided to attack him. When nothing happened, Leon blew out a breath and lowered his gun.

Going through the door, he reached yet another hallway. Large windows lined the wall as more lightening brightened up the corridor. Seeing a mirror behind him, he noticed another suit of armor in the reflection innocently resting against the wall. He bravely walked on as the hallway turned right into a dining room.

He walked along the table, passing a fireplace. He felt a gush of wind near the fireplace and backup just in time as a blaze of fire nearly set his pants on fire. With a snort of annoyance, he checked the door in front to find out it was locked. Turning to his left, he continued down the next hallway.

He barely took two steps when the room went cold all the sudden. He glanced at the picture in front of him of man with a hook. Leon swore he saw the man move. His mind denied it until the hook nearly buried itself into his neck. The sharp edge just grazed his throat as he jumped back.

As the picture came to life, Leon's mind tried to deny the reality of what was happening. His head pounded and nausea took over. Forcing himself to ignore it, Leon sprinted away from the hook swinging man. Running past the dining room table, Leon spun and started shooting. The creature took several hits without any hint of slowing down.

In Leon's mind, the creature's face was distorted and seemed to bulge in a surreal fashion. He kept shooting until the clip ran empty. Distracted at trying to reload, the creature took no time swinging its hook at him. Leon put his arms up in attempt to protect himself. The creature moaned as Leon used all his strength to push the hook aside.

Succeeding at pushing the creature back, Leon used the split second he had to get some distance away from the creature as it raised its hook to strike again. Finally, his mind registered what he was looking at. First thing that came to his mind was a zombie. The moan, the bloody cuts on the upper body and fowl smell that lingered in the room all reminded him of Raccoon City. He knew that smell all too well and had tried so hard to forget.

The zombie lunged at him while Leon unloaded another clip into it. Then with a final groan, the zombie dropped its hook and disintegrated. Leon panted hard trying to regain his breath. He walked forward and nearly collapsed. Grabbing onto a chair, he took a minute for the dizziness to wear off. Fear gripped him when it occurred to him that if this happens in the middle of a fight, he could seriously be injured or worse.

Rubbing his face and feeling a little better, he figured that he could get some answers from his little friend, Jules when he called again. Foremost on his mind was what did they do to him and was there a cure?

Leon blew out a breath and headed back to his original course. As he eyed the painting that the creature came out of, a thousand questions popped into his head. That zombie wasn't trying to eat him, it was using a weapon to try and kill him. No zombie was that smart or that fast. Had they perfected the T-Virus? Or was it just a different strain? Or was it a different virus all together?

Thinking about this just made his head hurt even more. Before continuing through the door at the end of the hallway, Leon rummaged through his backpack for some aspirin. At least he could get rid of the headache if nothing else.

Afterwards, he continued forward, unlocking the door with the key. In the next corridor, there was a short hallway half way down on his left and a door at the end. Leon headed down to the door at the end of the hallway, swinging his flashlight along the walls to see if there was anything there. Satisfied that nothing was going to jump out at him, he unlocked the door and entered the next room.

The room was fairly dark. Moonlight from the clearing storm filtered through a nearby window, letting in some light. The room seemed to have been used for sewing since there were headless mannequins littering the room. One was stationed near the entrance on a stone pedestal and another was handing from the ceiling by a thin wire.

After his experience in the room with the armors, Leon was wary of the mannequins as he surveyed the room. The rest of the room was in disarray with sewing baskets, needles and yarn scattered around the room. In the back was a desk.

Leon made his way back and rummaged through the desk finding another key and a flash grenade. He kept his guard up as he left the room, but the mannequins remained still. He figured he'd check the next hallway, so he left the room.

The hallway was short, opening up into small reading area. To his immediate right were a grandfather clock and a short hallway right next to it. To his left was a large pillar surrounded by overturned chairs and toppled bookcases. Books were strewn all over the floor. Going to the end of the reading area was a door with a metal plate, a set of stairs etched into it. The door was locked and the two keys he had didn't fit into it. He figured it led upstairs to the bedrooms. Leon retraced his steps back to the next hallway and walked down it, unlocking the door to his right.

The only light is this room was a bare light bulb that swung gently on the wire. To his left were dirty medical curtains that led to the end of the room. To his right were shelves of books and little dolls. Leon didn't like the looks of those dolls as he shined his flashlight on them, but he had always hated dolls and he didn't like clowns that much either. His footsteps echoed loudly as he rounded a corner to the left, he also saw some more mannequins hanging from the ceiling and slightly wondered what this room was used for. As he passed another little doll, it fell forward showing a large knife sticking out of its back.

Leon felt his mouth twitch. He had a bad feeling about this, a really bad feeling. He rounded another corner and saw a key at on the table surrounded by knife wielding dolls. Approaching the table, one of the dolls giggled as it jumped off the table swinging its knife at his ankles.

Leon jumped back as more of the little wooden dolls awoke and jumped at him. The room went cold again like in the armor room, taking on the same blue hue as before. He dashed forward and grabbed the key as he felt a knife slice through his shoe. Leon winced and spun, kicking the giggling dolls away from him.

Getting pissed off; Leon tossed a flash grenade causing the dolls to cease their attack and drop. He was slightly surprised that it worked. He stepped passed the fallen dolls and quickly exited the room before anything else happened. Like the armors, these dolls were being controlled by something. He hardly thought it was supernatural. It had to be some kind of parasite or virus or… something. He just didn't know what. Whatever it was, Leon was bound and determined to get to the bottom of it all.

There was only one door that he hadn't been through yet, the door in the dining room. He figured that his newly acquired key would open it. As he headed back, he felt a cold draft against the back of his neck. Leon spun, his gun and flashlight pointed at the window at the end of the hallway. He noticed he could see his own breath as the temperature dropped.

It was totally quiet besides the sound of his breathing. A cold breeze blew through the window causing the curtain to billow out. Leon swore he saw a face in the curtain. _Was it just a trick of eye?_ He wondered. He swallowed and waited for something to happen. But, nothing did happen. He backed away slowly as the hallway seemed to go back to normal.

"That was really odd." Leon said grumpily. He had had enough of this. He headed back to the dining room and unlocked the door. It seemed to be a study with a door to his right. There was a small light on the desk with an old typewriter next to it. There didn't seem to be anything amiss in the room. He opened the door to the right and saw it to be some sort of dead ended hallway lined with deer heads and rope. Not seeing anything of interest, he started to leave the room when something caught his eye.

There looked be a person standing in front of the window to the right of the desk. It looked like a human shadow. As he approached the window, the person moved and walked away from the window slowly. Startled, Leon aimed his gun at the window, but the person ignored him and disappeared out of sight. Letting out a breath, he looked out the window to see part of the castle, some stone pillars and a waterfall. He also noticed a gate and remembered he needed a key for it.

So far, the keys he had found were just ordinary house keys. None of them would work for the main gate. As Leon pondered on what he might have missed, he started back to the front of the house. As he approached the main hallway, he could hear the sound of a chain being dragged across the floor.

The major tip off that something was wrong was the typical color of the room turning blue and the sudden coldness. "Oh, hell." He muttered as a shadowy figured moved into the doorway.

Leon raised his gun to do battle as the creature approached.

Click!

His gun didn't fire. Leon tried again as he started to panic.

Click!

The creature was nearly on top of him, so Leon bolted. His mind went blank as he ran through the dining room, into the study and down into the hallway. When he reached the end, he realized he was trapped.

Leon spun around waiting for the creature to come for him, but it didn't come. The hallway was normal. The deer heads stared at him with their lifeless eyes. He let out a breath and leaned against a shelf unit to check his gun. Apparently, it had jammed. He grumbled to himself as he fixed it. As he moved his weight away from the shelf unit, he heard something clatter to the floor.

At his feet was another key. The key was rusted and old, just like a key to a castle gate would be. Leon snorted at the irony of nearly getting killed, but because of it he found a key he had nearly left behind. _What are the odds?_

Leon shrugged and headed back the way he came. He was cautious as he entered the hallway were the creature had been. Nothing waited for him, so he left the house and headed for the path that led to the castle.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed Part 2. Please feel free to send me constructive criticism. I worked hard to add more detail and I hope I was able to deliver in certain aspects. If not, do send me a message or review to let me know what else I can work one. Thanks in advance and thanks for reading!


End file.
